Magistrate Flute
Flute is the Magistrate of the Constabulary No. 6 precinct in The Burgue. History Flute worked alongside Inspector Rycroft Philostrate, Sergeant Dombey, and Constable Berwick for years at the Constabulary No. 6 precinct. Biography Season one Magistrate Flute learns of Philo's suspicion of Sergeant Dombey. He suspects that he may be Unseelie Jack, though he can’t prove it beyond the description given by the latest victim. Flute doesn’t seem too concerned. Philo wants to put a man on Dombey, but Magistrate Flute refuses to do so. Instead, he sends Philo home for the day.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Tracking the killings Philo confronts Magistrate Flute after his autopsy request on Aisling Querelle was denied. Flute explains that he’s not going to waste the coroner’s time on a dead Pix. Flute wants Berwick to take over the case, but Philo is determined to find out who wanted Aisling dead.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Flute, Constable Berwick, Philo, and Sergeant Dombey arrive at the scene of the crime to find that Dr. Morange has been murdered. Philo lies and and tells them there are no connections between the three victims. While Morange was a good man, there were rumors that he handled abortions, reconstructions, and Pix looking to pass as humans by getting their ears bobbed and their wings sheared. Flute puts Philo in charge of finding a connection. Magistrate Flute and Sergeant Dombey consider whether or not there’s a connection between the three victims. Berwick reveals that he tracked down a cabbie who picked Monrage up from the Row, outside the Tetterby Hotel. Investigating Philo Flute and Dombey learn from Berwick that Philo was asking questions at the Tetterby Hotel. They questions Philo’s intentions for following Morange. Berwick also reveals to Flute and Dombey about the Critch rumors regarding the Darkasher. A creature raised from the dead to do one’s bidding. Philo swears he saw it, but Berwick is skeptical. As is Dombey and Flute, who orders Berwick to keep an eye on Philo. Dombey learns from Portia that Philo is a half-blood and he reports back to Berwick and Magistrate Flute with this information. Also, he reveals that the murdered far singer was his mom. This leads them to suspect that Philo is the killer as all three victims had a connection to him. They believe that he killed them to hide his secret and so Flute sends out a squad to bring him in.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Magistrate Flute, Dombey, and Berwick tell Philo that Portia came by and filed a statement that could potentially see Philo cleared of all charges. Philo insists that he didn’t kill anyone, however, it is true that Aisling Querelle is his mother. Flute is outraged as he once trusted Philo. Vignette watches without word as this unfolds.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Humans